Quest of The Ramen
by WhatWhoDied
Summary: The Brothers of Ramen are at war, well Itachi and Sasuke are at war...Naruto just has Ramen. Random story with holy socks, ear cataracs, bopping, Merry-go-Rounds and Ramen. But how does this all include the evilness of Itachi? Funny little ONESHOT!


Hi guys _disclaimer:_ I, WhatWhoDied, do not own Uzumaki Naruto nor Uchiha Itachi or Sasuke...ENJOY_

* * *

___

-This is it. No turning back. I can't now.

I thought as I stared into his eyes, my soul filling with hate and revenge, why would he kill all those people? Itachi chuckled a low deep chuckle. He stared straight back into my eyes, a smile started to turn up onto his face.

"Hello brother" he said.

The dim light was coming from the moon, otherwise we would have been in total darkness...like his heart.

"Aren't you going to welcome your older brother" he taunted, his smile still on his face.

"Why would I ever welcome you" I snarled

"Well then I suppose not..." he said

"3.." his eyes glistened

"2..."

"1..."

"Let the chase begin" he shouted.

I darted towards the forest nearly falling over myself, twigs and branches clawed at my flesh. "Sasuke come on the rules don't say you can hide" he said laughing, I was panting behind a tree, waiting for him to move towards the clearing.

His feet walked slowly until he was in the centre of the clearing and I charged the wind flew past me as I ran.

He quickly blocked me and I flew into the edge of the clearing badly hurt, he strode over to me and looked down onto me he started tuting with pity.

"You can always give up you know" he said staring into my eyes.

Then I heard the cracking and breaking of twigs behind me.

"You sent for reinforcements did you, pathetic." and went off. Reinforcements? I managed to sit myself up, still in a lot of pain. Itashi came back holding Naruto by his top, Naruto had his eyes closed squealing like a little girl, "I brought Ramen" Naruto squeaked waving a large bowl of Ramen around.

Itashi stared at him and dropped him down besides me.

"Being evil is hungry work" he said and sat down with us, opening up the Ramen, we sat there laughing and giggling like teenage girls.

"Well that was lovely Naruto, did you make it?" Itachi asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Naruto nodded with a mouthful of Ramen.

"It _**is**_ good" I said finishing the last bit of my Ramen.

We all cleaned up.

"Hey Naruto I need to get that recipe it was delicious" Itachi said.

I nodded in agreement.

We walked off listening to Naruto's recipe.

5 YEARS LATER

"Naruto for the last time there is not such thing as an Ear Catarac only Eye" I said shaking my head.

"No, no, no, there _is, _YOU have one!" he yells jumping up and down.

"Thanks..." I sigh poking my ear, hmmm ear catarac?

We were buying time until the loacal Konoha Fair opened up, Naruto wanted a go on the Merry-go-Round when it opened, so we went into town.

"I have a hole in my sock!" Naruto declares randomly pulling off his shoe.

"oooooh a hole!" I gasp sarcastically

"YAYS" Naruto shouted then he ran off, clutching his shoe.

"WHAT?" I shouted after him then ran after him.

I caught up with him outside a new Ramen place.

"We are not going in there" I said.

He smiled and walked in.

I followed.

It was called Itachi's New Ramen, hang on a second...ITACHI'S?

Naruto ordered nineteen bowls, I had the one.

"This tastes similar" I said pondering over the taste.

"YEAH!" he shouted.

"..."

"IT'S MINE!" He shouted jumping up.

He was right it tasted just like Naruto's five years ago.

He walked straight into the kitchen an there was tonnes of chefs, then he went into a room off of the kitchen where Itashi was.

"Next time can you knoc-" Itachi started but then Naruto punched him right in the face and he hit the floor, his eyes were closed blood dripping from his nose.

"Ooooh...you don't think..." Naruto stammered.

"...no?" I said still in shock.

"We need to think of what to do" I said, then was a groan.

"What who did tha-" Itashi groaned opening his eyes. Next thing Naruto bopped him over the head and he was back one the floor with a lump on his head.

"What did you do that for?" I squeaked.

"I...I...I paniced" Naruto stuttered.

"Now what we going to do?" I shouted.

"Say he...he got beat up and we came in here and beat them off..." Naruto said, I pulled a face _-Like he was going to belive that!_

"Wha-what happened?" Itashi asked sitting up clasping his head.

"You got beat up and they were wearing masks which explains why they looked like us..." Naruto gushed.

"Oh? I thought I was dreaming and I woke up and bashed my head, but what ever you sa-" Itachi moaned.

Naruto whacked him over the head again.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"He was onto us" Naruto said nodding his head.

* * *

Meeee again. Check out my other oneshot stoies involving Kakashi's Birthday! :O

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

X~WhatWhoDied~X


End file.
